


Hails and Farewells

by lifeaftermeteor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Keith/Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Background Relationships, Brief Mention of Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), Fix-It, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Post-Canon, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/pseuds/lifeaftermeteor
Summary: Vice Admiral Sam Holt has an unexpected visitor but knows exactly what he’s here to discuss. Despite everything, he finds farewells aren’t as hard to do as he expected.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Hails and Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> You know how the season-that-shall-not-be-named had Shiro retiring at the ripe old age of...what? 27? We'll say late 20s since time is an illusion. 
> 
> Like most folks, I hated it; but especially because I connected to Shiro's resilience, determination, and - yes - ambition. I WANTED him to get that Flag Officer job and lead the humans into a bright future as part of an Intergalactic Alliance.
> 
> But then I thought about it some more. Shiro joined the Garrison because he loved space and wanted to explore. He didn't join to fight. He got pulled into a centuries-long conflict as a Paladin, fought a universal war, and came out on the winning side despite all odds. SO WHAT IF...

There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Vice Admiral Sam Holt answered and looked up as he set his datapad aside. He felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise and the bottom drop out of his stomach with dread. “Captain Shirogane. Didn’t expect you. My aid didn’t tell me you were the one waiting outside,” he admitted, standing.

“Sir,” Shiro answered with a salute. Sam returned it before extending a hand to shake. Shiro hesitated for the briefest of moments before doing so, and the dread in the pit of Sam’s belly only grew.

“What brings you to my office?” Sam asked as he gestured to the seat across from his desk. 

The offer was for naught. Shiro didn’t bother to sit. “I’m here to provide my resignation, Sir.”

Sam thought back to the message which sat in his inbox, which he had willfully refused to open. His heart sank. “Ah, that.” They shared a moment of silence together, feeling the weight of passing time.

Then Shiro said, “May I speak freely, Sir?”

Sam gave him a gentle smile. “Of course, Shiro. You know that.”

The other man dropped his eyes and seemed to gather his thoughts, building up his resolve like armor around him. He took a deep breath and began to speak. “I joined the Garrison to explore outer space. To push further than any human had done before. Not to fight. Not to wage war. The war found _me_ . I knew well enough that _not_ fighting meant death.” Shiro looked up then to meet Sam’s eyes once more. “But the war is over,” he continued. “Humans have advanced more in the last five years than any time ever before in our history and we’re better off for it. The universe is rebuilding and at peace...for the most part.”

Shiro was right to add the caveat, Sam had to admit. Although the war itself was over and the universe saved - thanks to Shiro and the rest of the Voltron Paladins - territorial skirmishes, rogue warlords, and piracy remained the thorn in the Alliance’s side. The ATLAS had been deployed as often for diplomatic missions as it had been for peacekeeping operations.

“I don’t want to fight anymore,” Shiro said at last, voice almost apologetic but infinitely tired. “I never wanted to fight to begin with - I just did what had to be done. 

“I had joined the Garrison to see space. But now...I don’t need the Garrison to do that. And with the war over, it’s time to step aside.”

Sam sighed. Shiro had been the Garrison’s brightest star, but was never their lackey. He had never been one for being controlled, and never would be. It was something the admiralty loathed but something Sam understood well. He had seen it the first time he met the then-Cadet Shirogane, bright-eyed and exuberant in his orange-breasted uniform. “What will you do instead? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Shiro smiled. “Explore,” he answered simply. “I have the time now. I have the means. There’s no reason to deviate from the original plan.”

“And what of Voltron?” Sam asked. He didn’t want to press, but felt he had to all the same.

“Voltron will do what it’s always done: defend the universe.”

“With the Alliance?”

“As long as the Alliance continues to _also_ defend the universe,” Shiro answered, his smile growing a bit wry. “You have your Black Paladin. The others will follow.”

“Allura,” Sam acknowledged, his gaze turning inward.

Months ago there had been a battle - one of the more vicious ones since the end of the war - which had led to the discovery of a new Black Paladin. Shiro had been engaged with ATLAS and Keith had been otherwise pinned down on the planet’s surface with their ground forces. The Black Lion in the hangar had chosen the Altean in the midst of the battle. 

The search for a new Blue Paladin to take Allura’s place had led to an unlikely source and added a new Galra member to the team: Acxa, Keith’s Blade of Marmora teammate, the first of a new generation of Paladins.

“Allura will lead well,” Shiro assured. “She always has. She’s just come into her own. But of course, if you need us...we’ll be here.”

Sam looked up at that. “‘Us,’” he echoed. “So he’s going with you.”

Shiro’s cheeks colored ever so slightly and he gave another small smile. “As I said, you have your Black Paladin.”

Sam considered this for a time, stroking his beard. And then he grinned. “Good,” he said at last. “You both have sacrificed enough of your youth for the ‘greater good.’ It’s high time you were both young and selfish.”

Shiro laughed, startled. “I’ll be sure to let Keith know.”

With a resigned sigh, Sam stepped out from behind his desk and offered his hand to Shiro once more. There was no hesitation this time as the younger officer took it. “Well, Captain. It has been an honor serving with you. I accept your resignation, as much as it pains me. I wish you both all the best.” With a gentle tug, Sam pulled Shiro into a tight embrace. “Now go chase the stars.”


End file.
